


Musings from the City of First Light, Part 2

by NeitherNora



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitherNora/pseuds/NeitherNora
Summary: Samot watches Ephrim.





	Musings from the City of First Light, Part 2

Did you think I wouldn't notice, Prince of Fire? Did you think you could snuff out the sun? I see you. You burn the brightest, certainly! A constellation of sin in the dark.

Do you know how much I've given up? Do you know how hard I've fought so you and yours can even exist?

Do you even care?

Can you see past your own pain? Your own impatience? Can you not see that some things are bigger than you?

You prattle on about princes and kings. You deface His symbol. He was so much more at His least than you could ever hope to become.

The end of Hieron may yet come. My own death as well. But rest assured, the Last Wolf Alive will not pass into the Heat and the Dark in a drunken slumber. I will not rest until these jaws have torn out the throat that decried Him.


End file.
